


На те же грабли...

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [49]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Homophobia, M/M, No Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод: I, Kryssa<br/>Случайно встретив на вечеринке Дженсена, Джаред понимает, что все еще не забыл события двенадцатилетней давности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На те же грабли...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fool Me Once](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176635) by firesign10. 



> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, достигли возраста согласия.

Джаред занимает неплохое место в иерархии Централ Хай. Он не в самом низу, как Уоррен Эймс, который никогда не снимает пальто и, обложившись комиксами, в одиночестве завтракает в самом дальнем углу кафетерия. Джаред на несколько порядков выше — вместе с другими членами шахматного клуба и отличниками-ботаниками. У них свой столик в центре столовой, они громко смеются над шутками, смысл которых понятен только им. Оценки у Джареда — разумеется — одни сплошные «А», и сидит он в каждом классе на первой парте прямо перед учителем.  
  
В их группе ботаников три девчонки: Женевьев, Фелиция и Мэдисон, умницы и красавицы, но Джаред думает о них исключительно платонически. Считает их своими приятелями даже в большей степени, чем друзей-парней. И в то время, как ДиДжей Куоллс тайно страдает по Фелиции, а Мэтт «Волчара» Коэн тоскует по интеллектуалке с острым язычком Мэдисон, Джаред переживает собственную влюбленность, которую предпочитает держать в полном секрете. Прекрасно понимая, что в школьной иерархии положение объекта любви намного выше его собственного, он не собирается подвергать себя насмешкам, которые наверняка посыпятся, стоит ему признаться.  
  
Как-никак он сходит с ума по парню.  
  
Джаред никогда не интересовался, учатся ли в Централ Хай геи. Если учесть, что у них отсутствует филиал Радужного клуба, который есть в других крупных школах города, а ЛГБТ не вывешивает свои постеры и не устраивает информационных мероприятий, логично предположить, что нет. Здесь лучше не высовываться со своей нетрадиционной ориентацией, ведь на любого, кто собьется с правильного пути, навешивают ярлык педика, и бедняге приходится чуть ли не каждый день заново доказывать свою мужскую принадлежность. Джаред считает себя достаточно умным человеком, который в состоянии не допустить, чтобы такое дерьмо произошло _с ним_.  
  
Пока однажды именно это и не происходит.  
  
Как-то раз Джаред переодевается после спорта в раздевалке — кинув пропотевшую форму на скамейку, он достает из сумки повседневную одежду.  
  
Закончился последний урок, незачем торопиться на автобус и волноваться, влезешь ли в эту битком набитую банку сардин на колесах. Лучше пройтись пешком до дома, это расслабляет, из тела уходит напряжение учебного дня, и для поддержания формы полезно. После прогулки на свежем воздухе обычно просыпается зверский аппетит, и, взбегая на крыльцо, Джаред уже готов проглотить слона. Потом можно часик посмотреть телек, а затем не спеша приступить к домашним заданиям.  
  
Занятый своими мыслями, Джаред только натянул джинсы, еще не застегнул их и как раз берется за футболку, когда слышит, как дверь раздевалки с шумом распахивается и по бетонному полу раздаются шаги. Вошедший заворачивает за угол и останавливается в паре метров.  
  
Это Дженсен Эклз.  
  
Джаред замирает, руки инстинктивно прикрывают ширинку. Блядь, перед ним Дженсен Эклз собственной персоной — золотой мальчик выпускного класса, член студенческого совета, председатель драматического клуба, второй капитан футбольной команды, бессменный капитан бейсбольной. Светловолосый шестифутовый красавец, слегка загорелый, щедро усыпанный крошечными веснушками, в выцветших синих джинсах на длинных ногах, кривизна которых заставляет Джареда представлять, как бы они обхватывали его талию. Широкие плечи и узкие бедра, убийственное сочетание. Ну и чтобы добить окончательно — шикарная задница, слюни на которую Джаред пускал всякий раз, когда Дженсен носил обтягивающую спортивную форму.  
  
Джаред втрескался в Дженсена в первый же месяц пребывания в школе, Дженсен к тому времени уже отучился в Централ Хай пару лет. Прошло больше года, и влюбленность выкристаллизовалась в горючую смесь гормонального томления, восхищения и недвусмысленного желания.  
  
Конечно же, Дженсен никогда не заговаривал с ним. С какой стати? У них ощутимая разница в возрасте и ничего общего — ни интересов, ни друзей.  
  
Поэтому, когда Дженсен говорит ему «Привет!», Джаред ошеломленно сползает со скамейки на пол.  
  
— Эй! Ты в порядке там? — Дженсен протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Джареду подняться, на лице расплывается улыбка во все тридцать два изумительно белых зуба.  
  
Джаред таращится на предложенную ладонь. С чего это, блин, Дженсен тянется к нему? Внезапно его озаряет, почему, он хватается за нее (замечая при этом и изящные длинные пальцы, и золотистые волоски на тыльной стороне) и поднимается.  
  
— Спасибо, — смущенно мямлит он. Дженсен смотрит прямо на него, и Джаред отводит глаза, чтобы избежать слишком интенсивного взгляда. Как будто на солнце пялишься, невозможно просто. Собравшись с духом, он вскидывает голову и замечает, как пристально Дженсен изучает его грудь. И как потом обращает внимание на расстегнутую ширинку.  
  
— Какой у тебя рост? — небрежно спрашивает Дженсен. — Не хочешь записаться в баскетбольную команду?  
  
В недоумении Джаред встречается с Дженсеном глазами — господи Боже, разве бывает такой насыщенный зеленый цвет? — и остолбенело видит в них возбуждение.  
  
Дженсен интересуется _им_? Хочет _его_?  
  
Дженсен _гей_?  
  
От одной мысли об ориентации Дженсена у Джареда встает, и, хотя он совершенно не желает привлекать внимание к своему члену, нет никаких шансов, что эрекция останется незамеченной, учитывая незастегнутые джинсы. Плотные белые трусы не в состоянии скрыть стояк, как бы Джаред на них ни надеялся.  
  
Дженсен делает шаг к нему.  
  
— Оу, да у тебя тут проблема, Падалеки! Протянуть руку помощи? — он соблазнительно облизывает нижнюю губу, и Джаред не может взгляда оторвать от розового языка, скользящего по пухлой, блестящей от слюны плоти.  
  
— Ммм... — вразумительно отвечает Джаред. Должно быть, у него галлюцинации — совершенно исключено, что Дженсен Его Совершенство Эклз предлагает отдрочить ему в пахнущей плесенью школьной раздевалке.  
  
Но очевидно... предлагает.  
  
Дженсен трогает через трусы член Джареда, и даже такое прикосновение обжигает. Этот жар и давление выбивают воздух из легких Джареда, и Дженсен издает смешок. Три или четыре движения по стволу сквозь ткань, и джинсы Джареда съезжают немного вниз — как раз достаточно, чтобы можно было приспустить эти раздражающие трусы и вытащить наконец-то наружу член. Джаред тяжело дышит, чертовски холодный воздух заводит еще сильнее, а уж когда Дженсен обхватывает рукой горячую обнаженную кожу — это, блядь, как электрический разряд, как вспышки молнии, которые бьют прямиком в яйца и покалываниями отдаются в животе.  
  
Дженсен жадно двигает кулаком вверх-вниз по стволу Джареда, каждый раз задевая багровую головку большим пальцем. На кончике выступает смазка, Дженсен втирает каплю в кожу, а когда выделяется вторая, подбирает ее указательным и сует его себе в рот.  
  
Дженсен устраивает целое шоу — сначала подносит влажный блестящий палец к лицу, скользит им между губами и затем _засасывает_ его. У Джареда поджимаются распухшие яйца. Ему хорошо видно, как на мгновение Дженсен втягивает щеки, и тогда сразу несколько капель вытекает из щели Джареду на живот, оставляя липкий след.  
  
Джаред не может пошевелиться, зависает в пространстве, сфокусировавшись на невероятных ощущениях. Дженсен сосредоточенно двигает рукой по члену, и Джаред лишь сейчас обращает внимание, как у Эклза дыбятся джинсы в паху, как явно давит ему молния. Офигеть, Дженсен дрочит Джареду, как тому видилось в самых горячих эротических снах, и сам тоже до предела возбужден происходящим.  
  
Они оба тяжело дышат, Дженсен не отрывает взгляда от члена Джареда, а Джаред беспрепятственно пялится на лицо Дженсена. Дженсен дергает жестче, и Джаред начинает подаваться бедрами в кулак. Он обнимает себя, не зная, куда девать руки, и Дженсен поднимает на него глаза.  
  
— Потрогай свои соски, — хрипло приказывает он, и Джаред слушается. Он сделает все, что Дженсен скажет, только пусть не останавливается. Джаред проводит ладонями по груди, едва задевая соски большими пальцами. Это совершенно неожиданно здорово — он и в жизни бы не подумал, что легкие прикосновения могут вызвать такие восхитительные ощущения.  
  
Словно ему под кожу, заставляя беспомощно всхлипывать, пустили крошечные разряды тока, насквозь простреливающие член. Теперь Джаред сдавливает их сильней и снова заходится стоном, когда видит, что Дженсен не мигая следит за движениями пальцев. Соски твердеют, сжимаются в пупырышки, задыхаясь, он прищипывает их. Дженсен с трудом выдыхает через открытый рот, облизывает губы и, одной рукой еще быстрее двигая по члену Джареда, другой с силой трет свои топорщащиеся палаткой джинсы.  
  
— Бля-а-а-дь, Джаред, мне напрочь крышу сносит... твой член... давно хотел попробовать его... — мычит Дженсен. Джаред беззастенчиво трахает ладонь Дженсена, а пальцами выкручивает и ласкает собственные соски. Он теряет связь с окружающим миром, погружаясь в осознание, что сбывается мечта его жизни, и чувствует приближающуюся разрядку...  
  
— О боже, — вскрикивает он, — Дженсен, блядь, блядь...  
  
Дженсен так правильно _сжимает_ , остается лишь сильно толкнуться бедрами в кулак — и Джаред взрывается как гребаный фейерверк, выстреливая безудержно брызгающими струями. И пока яйца опустошаются, заляпывая спермой пол и Дженсеновы пальцы, Джаред беззвучно кричит, испытывая самый сильный оргазм в жизни.  
  
Он почти теряет сознание, поэтому выбрасывает вперед одну руку в стремлении ухватиться за плечо Дженсена для равновесия.  
  
Но Дженсен делает шаг назад, и рука повисает в воздухе.  
  
Джаред широко распахивает глаза.  
  
— Дженсен, что? — пошатываясь, он доплетается до скамейки и тяжело на нее плюхается.  
  
Дженсен подходит к раковине, смывает сперму с ладони и вытирается бумажным полотенцем. Теперь он снова поворачивается к Джареду, словно хочет что-то сказать, но в этот момент дверь раздевалки открывается и cлышатся приближающиеся мужские голоса.  
  
Это приятели Дженсена, они громко обсуждают последнюю игру и смеются. Джаред быстро заправляется и застегивает ширинку. Но вот футболку полностью натянуть он не успевает, парни уже подруливают к ним.  
  
— Дженсен! — орет Том, еще один заместитель кэпа по футболу. Высоченный — шесть футов четыре дюйма, — черноволосый, голубоглазый — за ним вечно толпами таскаются девчонки-чирлидерши. — Что за дела у тебя с этим неудачником?  
  
— Нет, Том, он не с неудачниками. Он из этих, из ботанов, — отвечает Майк, этакий Санчо Панса Тома.  
  
— Угу, — вторит Дженсен, — просто ботаник. Ничего особенного.  
  
— Чувак! А что за херня на полу? Это, что, лужа... Боже! Эклз, это ты тут обкончался или ботан? — сдавленным голосом вмешивается еще один из их футбольной клики.  
  
На долю секунды Дженсен застывает в шоке, затем ухмыляется:  
  
— Что, блядь, ты себе позволяешь? Думаешь, у меня нету места получше, где подрочить, чем в этой мерзопакостной раздевалке? Ботан, конечно. Когда я вошел, он тут же и спустил.  
  
Потрясенный, Джаред пялится на Дженсена. Разумеется, он не ожидал, что Эклз сразу запишет его в лучшие друзья или кинется на шею при всех, но и того, что Дженсен подставит его с целью выгородить себя, — тоже.  
  
Парни ржут и свистят, комментируя белые потеки на полу:  
  
— Итак, ботан, значит, ты гей и дрочишь в мужской раздевалке?  
  
— Это правда, ты пидор?  
  
— Тебя заводит находиться здесь, когда остальные голые?  
  
— Так вот в чем дело! Подыскиваешь тут себе подобных!  
  
Дженсен смотрит на Джареда — глаза вспыхивают в мольбе, целую секунду жалко дрожат губы. Он не глумится вместе с другими, но и не говорит ни слова против. Что-то происходит в этот момент с Джаредом, он, словно приходя в сознание после долгой комы, видит окружающий мира без розовых очков и хоронит иллюзии первой любви, низвергая своего героя с пьедестала. Встряхнувшись, он встает и открыто, не прячась, встречает брезгливые взгляды парней.  
  
— Да, я гей. И что из этого? Уж поверьте, _ни один из вас_ не привлекает меня в этом смысле, поэтому не тревожьтесь понапрасну, ваши драгоценные задницы в полной безопасности! Просто отцепитесь и оставьте меня, мать вашу, в покое!  
  
Схватив рубашку, Джаред проталкивается сквозь толпу к выходу из раздевалки.  
  
_Да пошел ты, Дженсен Эклз. Пошел, блядь, нахуй._  
  


* * *

  
  
12 лет спустя...  
  
Джаред облокачивается на стойку бара, в стакане переливается янтарем очередная порция виски. Джаред делает глоток и оглядывает зал, отмечая, кто откликнулся на его приглашение, а кто нет. Сегодня на вечеринке, которую он устраивает по окончании каждого успешного бизнес-года, поровну клиентов и сотрудников. Разбившись на группы, люди смеются, шутят, перекусывают, флиртуют. Джаред должен быть доволен — да так и есть. Просто он не участник на этом празднике, а сторонний наблюдатель.  
  
У Джареда все отлично сложилось в жизни. Он создал себе имя в финансовых кругах, став известным как человек, который заключает крупные прибыльные сделки. Он превосходно выглядит на посвященных ему страницах светской хроники — высокий, красивый, предпочитающий костюмы ведущих дизайнеров, непохожий на других длинноволосый либерал. Периодически он появляется не один — иногда рядом привлекательный мужчина, о котором сдержанно пишут «гость мистера Падалеки». Однако такое бывает редко — и никогда ни один из «гостей» не был замечен дважды.  
  
Джаред перемещается по залу, ему нравится наблюдать за происходящим, быть посторонним. Он задержится ровно настолько, сколько понадобится, чтобы выпить еще одну порцию виски и, может быть, попробовать парочку этих изумительно пахнущих закусок. Затем он незаметно покинет приглашенных, потихоньку свалит домой в просторный, комфортабельный пентхаус, посмотрит игру, которую записал накануне. Наверное, закажет пиццу.  
  
Джаред вздыхает. Начав одиноким ботаником-геем в небольшом техасском городе, сейчас он здесь, удачный, богатый, в этом огромном мегаполисе. Джаред гордится заслуженным успехом и наслаждается его плодами. Когда бы он ни пожелал, у него фантастический секс без обязательств. Если он ни с кем не встречается в данный момент, а это практически всегда так, то просто звонит в эксклюзивное агентство, где работают самые шикарные мужики, и вечер заканчивается эйфоричным потным трахом по высшему разряду.  
  
Джаред завершает круг снова у бара, заказывает последнюю на сегодня порцию вискаря и морально готовится к заключительному раунду приветствий и поздравлений, затем можно будет уйти. Он отдает бармену пустой стакан, взамен получает новый и поворачивается к толпе, чтобы смешаться с ней.  
  
Через четверть часа он уже вроде всем пожал руки, всех поцеловал в щечку, всех похлопал по плечу, всех поприветствовал и со всеми поболтал — и каждый, кто с ним пообщался, чувствует себя в этой атмосфере желанным, особенным и исключительным.  
  
Джаред почти на пути к дому. Остается обойти лишь с полдюжины гостей, и он свободен. Он протягивает обе ладони Джоанне — симпатичной недалекой блондинке, работающей моделью у одного из его клиентов, — целует ее, и она представляет ему сопровождающего ее сегодня молодого человека. Джаред поворачивается от сенатора, с которым только что разговаривал... И внезапно ему снова пятнадцать, и высокий неуклюжий тинэйджер впервые смотрит в самые прекрасные зеленые глаза на свете.  
  
Дженсен Эклз.  
  
Секундное оцепенение Джаред с лихвой компенсирует энергичным пожатием руки и при этом, наблюдая за Дженсеном, отмечает, что тому идет его возраст: волосы потемнели, превратив блондина в светлого шатена, сейчас они стильно взъерошены, легкая щетина подчеркивает мужественность идеальных черт лица. Веснушки никуда не делись, как и прежде, они, как крошечные кусочки корицы, разбрызганы по совершенной коже. Такие же бархатные манящие губы, но теперь они лучше подходят всему лицу в целом. На Дженсене костюм от Prada, пиджак отлично подчеркивает его широкие плечи, узкую талию и бедра. Джаред провел достаточно времени с личным закройщиком, чтобы навскидку узнавать хороший дизайн.  
  
Дженсен вопросительно смотрит на него.  
  
— Джаред Падалеки? Ты, случайно, не из Бивила, Техас? Мне кажется, или ты тоже учился в Централ Хай?  
  
Джаред смеется и кивает:  
  
— «Да» на все три вопроса.  
  
Он делает большой глоток виски.  
  
— Господи боже! Джоанна, в последних классах мы ходили в одну и ту же школу! — на лице Дженсена Джаред видит только неподдельное удовольствие.  
  
— Да что ты! — щебечет Джоанна. — Вы дружили?  
  
Мужчины смотрят друг на друга, и Джаред видит — буквально видит, как в глазах Дженсена отражается потрясенное узнавание. Дженсен отменно владеет собой и бодро отвечает:  
  
— О нет, вообще-то нет. Понимаешь, каждый из нас имел свой круг общения, у меня была компания спортсменов, а у Джареда — ботаников. И вот этот ботаник совершенно очевидно переплюнул всех нас. Так ведь, ммм... Джаред?  
  
— Правильно, — холодно улыбается Джаред.  
  
Он одним глотком допивает содержимое своего стакана и ставит его на лоток, который официант как раз проносит мимо.  
  
— Джоанна, извинишь нас, ладно? Мы отойдем на минутку. Освежим воспоминания, знаешь, поболтаем, как в старые добрые времена, — он хватает Дженсена за локоть и тащит за собой, даже не подумав дождаться ответа Джоанны.  
  
— Джаред, эй! Что... чувак! — шипит Дженсен, когда Джаред тянет его из зала, где проходит вечеринка, дальше по коридору.  
  
Дженсена заталкивают в роскошный туалет для начальников, и дверь запирается на замок.  
  
— Джаред, да какого черта! — возмущенно хмурится Дженсен, поправляя свой пиджак. — В чем проблема, мужик?  
  
Джаред подходит к Дженсену на расстояние вытянутой руки и тычит указательным пальцем в грудь:  
  
— Моя _проблема_ — ты. Моя проблема в том, что у _тебя_ кишка была тонка объяснить приятелям, чем мы занимались в той раздевалке, а признаться в том, что гей, вынудили _меня_. Ты пришел туда, отдрочил мне, как в самой невозможной мечте, а потом заставил одного расхлебывать дерьмо за нас обоих. _Ты_ закончил школу незапятнанным спортсменом, тебя выбрали королем выпускного. А _я_ провел оставшиеся два года в гребаном сельском гомофобном обществе, защищая себя и работая как собака, стараясь быть лучше чем любой другой долбаный студент, чтобы меня оставили в покое.  
  
На лице Дженсена отражается вспышка угрызений совести, но затем он поднимает подбородок и горько произносит:  
  
— Зато глянь, как замечательно все сложилось в твоей жизни. Никто не добился такого успеха, как ты. Может, стоит поблагодарить меня за тот урок, он только подготовил тебя к трудностям, закалил.  
  
От этих слов глаза Джареда наливаются яростью, приходится ущипнуть себя, чтобы сдержаться и не врезать как следует. Успокоившись, он смотрит на Дженсена, и до него внезапно доходит, что Дженсен пытается донести до него, выгодно подчеркивая последствия случившегося.  
  
Все признаки налицо — как тот отводит глаза в сторону, как сжимаются в тонкую линию губы.  
  
Дженсен все еще прячется. Все еще боится разоблачения. Все еще играет в натурала.  
  
Джаред хватает Дженсена за лацканы, так что тот, вздрогнув, издает протестующий звук и отшатывается, ожидая удара.  
  
Вместо этого Джаред его целует.  
  
Он чувствует, как неестественно напряжен Дженсен, но это не мешает с силой притискивать его к себе, и внезапно тот расслабляется под напором и с жаром отвечает. Джаред облизывает и засасывает эти сочные губы, и Дженсен открывается навстречу, намертво соединяет их рты. Они пробуют друг друга на вкус, нажимают, скользят, толкаются языками.  
  
В конце концов Дженсен отстраняется, прерывая удушливое сумасшествие.  
  
— Джаред, что...  
  
Джаред затягивает его обратно, в эту горячую, влажную игру на двоих. У него уже каменный стояк, и сквозь тонкую шерсть брюк он чувствует такую же эрекцию Дженсена, когда тот плавными движениями притирается к его бедру.  
  
Джаред отпускает пиджак Дженсена, немного дрожащими пальцами дергает его ремень и, быстро избавившись от лишней преграды, тянет молнию вниз. Дженсен следует его примеру и после непродолжительной борьбы с пряжкой Джареда расстегивает тому ширинку и запихивает руку внутрь. Они больно сталкиваются лбами, когда, лихорадочно стремясь покончить с неприятным трением о плотно прилегающую липкую ткань трусов, вытаскивают свои члены наружу.  
  
— Господи, Джара... все такой же, самый большой из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Толстый, длинный, роскошный, — глухим голосом твердит Дженсен и, не отрываясь, наблюдает за своим кулаком, которым двигает вверх-вниз по стволу Джареда. — Я опять сдавливаю его, и он мгновенно встает на полную длину, это охуенно. — И скользит одновременно другой ладонью по груди Джареда.  
  
— А я тогда так и не увидел твоего. Блядь, какой же красавец. Идеально помещается в мою руку, Джен, — Джареду необходимо срочно отдышаться, невозможно передать, как здорово подставляться под ласки Дженсена, в то же время касаясь и гладя его.  
  
Продолжая обрабатывать члены друг друга, они начинают целоваться, но все чаще вынуждены прерываться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и посмотреть на дело рук своих. Крупная жемчужно-белесая капля появляется из щели Джареда, и Дженсен, воссоздавая страстный момент из их прошлого двенадцатилетней давности, ловит ее пальцем и, засунув его себе в рот, сосет. Зрелище так возбуждает, что Джаред течет еще сильнее и начинает втирать смазку в оба их члена, облегчая тем самым себе и Дженсену процесс дрочки. Он скользит ногтем по щели Дженсена и в ответ слышит, как Дженсен глубоко стонет, рефлекторно подаваясь бедрами в его кулак.  
  
Джаред облизывает свою широченную ладонь и оборачивает ее вокруг членов, плотно сжимая их вместе. Дженсен толкается в нее, уже едва удерживая контроль над собой. Чтобы не упасть и стоять вертикально, он упирается обеими руками в стену, продолжая двигаться в уютную тесноту кулака. Джареду сносит крышу от ощущения, как его член трется о член Дженсена — раз попробуешь, вот тебе и готовая зависимость. Тяжело дыша, он сжимает оба ствола еще сильнее и ласкает резче. Теперь и у Дженсена непрерывно выделяется смазка, и вид того, как Джаред собирает и втирает ее в нежную кожу под крайней плотью, заставляет Дженсена задыхаться.  
  
— Потрогай себя, — приказывает Джаред. Дженсен в замешательстве смотрит на него, и Джаред кивает на рубашку: — Я хочу видеть, как ты ласкаешь свои соски. — Дженсен подчиняется и задирает рубашку к подбородку, обнажая твердую грудь и мышцы брюшного пресса. Соски у него розовые и мягкие, как и губы. — Давай, — торопит Джаред, — потри их, поиграй с ними. — Дженсен делает, как ему говорят: приоткрыв рот, пальцами кружит вокруг ареол, а затем прищипывает их. Они моментально твердеют, и Джареду хочется поменять положение на более удобное, чтобы попробовать их на вкус. — Тебе нравится? Ты выкручиваешь их, когда дрочишь, Джен? Тебе когда-нибудь их сосали?  
  
Дженсен отрывисто кивает, руками трет кожу, живот подрагивает и судорожно вздымается от стимуляции. Джаред наклоняется вперед и зло шипит:  
  
— В следующий раз это _мои_ пальцы будут сдавливать их, Дженсен. _Мои_ зубы будут грызть их, под _моим_ языком они затвердеют. Буду кусать их, щипать и царапать, и ты будешь кричать от этого.  
  
Теперь у Дженсена вырывается звук, похожий на скулеж, тело мелко-мелко трясет, а затем прошивает крупной дрожью — он на грани потери контроля. Вязкая нитка смазки свисает с кончика головки Джареду на пальцы. Джаред и сам уже чертовски близко. Одной рукой он продолжает дергать члены, а другой забирается под собственные яйца, полные и тяжелые, сжимает их и скручивает. Ему до смерти хочется насадить на себя Дженсена, выебать его задницу, но сегодня ничего не получится, он умудрился не взять с собой ни смазку, ни презервативы. Да и сил на растяжку нет, его просто разносит на атомы от вида Дженсена — глаза стеклянные, рот судорожно открывается, напряженное, как пружина, тело готово взорваться.  
  
Дженсен балансирует на самом краю — и все из-за него, Джареда.  
  
— Дженсен? Малыш, ты близко? Хочешь кончить? — урчит Джаред, перемещая руку на разбухшие яйца Дженсена. Он осторожно теребит, приподнимает их, перекатывая, как будто определяет вес ладонью. Дженсен всхлипывает, его бедра ходят ходуном, бесконтрольно ударяясь о Джареда.  
  
— Да... пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне нужно... — он опять издает всхлипывающий звук и, закрыв глаза, запрокидывает голову. Пальцы на груди Джареда до синяков стискивают кожу.  
  
— Давай, когда я скажу тебе можно, ты кончишь. Но не раньше, иначе я очень рассержусь.  
  
Джаред разжимает руку, отпуская их члены. Дженсен стонет, он просто продолжает трахать пустоту, член подпрыгивает.  
  
— Шшш, все хорошо, я позабочусь о тебе, — шепчет Джаред. Он становится на колени, тянет Дженсена за бедра на себя и надевается ртом на бордовый, раздувшийся от трения ствол. Он еще облизывает головку, прежде чем полностью сомкнуть губы вокруг него, тычется языком в текущую щель и сосет.  
  
Дженсена практически подбрасывает в воздух; кончая, он кричит, голова запрокинута назад, глаза крепко зажмурены, конечности трясутся. Струя спермы выстреливает Джареду в горло, заливая весь рот. Джаред с облегчением думает, что не зря придерживает Дженсена за бедра, иначе бы тот своим членом протаранил ему глотку. Последняя порция вытекает, член Дженсена перестает пульсировать, выскальзывает изо рта, и Джаред, привставая для поцелуя, берет его в руку. Джаред размыкает губы, давая сперме стечь Дженсену на щеки и подбородок, а затем слизывает все начисто. У него под ладонью все еще бешено стучит сердце Дженсена.  
  
Дженсен открывает глаза и пытается сфокусировать взгляд.  
  
— Блядь, Джей... Пиздец, ты меня доканал... выжал досуха, сукин сын...  
  
Джаред медленно поглаживает себя, наблюдая, как Дженсен приходит в чувство. Чтобы сохранить контроль во время оргазма Дженсена, ему пришлось пребольно ущипнуть себя. Ну а теперь — теперь его очередь. Он надавливает Дженсену на плечи, и тот послушно опускается вниз, вставая на колени и поднимая вверх лицо.  
  
— Хочешь, я... — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, не нужно, я вот-вот кончу, — Джаред убыстряет движения одной руки, возвращая другую на яйца, зная, что больше нет необходимости сдерживаться. Стиснуть, потереть, повернуть, сжать. Дженсен смотрит на него: зеленые глаза расширены, рот развратно-красный. Боже всемогущий, какой же он красивый — последняя мысль, которую успевает сформулировать перегруженный мозг. В тот же момент яйца сжимаются, и член начинает пульсировать, извергая сперму — она брызжет Дженсену на лицо, густые белесые капли попадают на ресницы, щеки, волосы. Следующую струю Джаред направляет на лацкан пиджака от Prada, липкая влага блестит на темном материале. _О боги_ , какое крышесносное ощущение, он уже и не помнит, когда последний раз кончал такими бурными залпами.  
  
— Блядь, чувак... что, так приспичило спустить мне на лицо? — шипит Дженсен, встает и подходит к зеркалу, на ходу хватая бумажное полотенце, чтобы вытереться. — Боже! Мой пиджак! Ты сдурел, что ли? Нахуй эти твои штучки, это же Prada. — Сначала он хочет намочить ткань, затем передумывает. — Я, блядь, уже втер эту гадость в шерсть, да химчистка ни в жизни не выведет эти пятна. — Он вздыхает. — И что теперь? Ты предлагаешь мне со спермой на пиджаке идти на вечеринку?!  
  
Джаред смеется. Дженсен закипает.  
  
— Ах ты, мудак! Ты сделал это специально!  
  
Джаред пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну, это, конечно, не пол раздевалки, но все-таки... считай это маленькой запоздалой местью.  
  
Дженсен секунду таращится на него.  
  
— Говнюк ты и мерзавец. Дерьмо, — затем хмыкает: — Ну ладно, окей. Понял. Думаю, заслужил... Вот только костюм жаль! — Вытерев лицо и волосы, он прищуривается: — У тебя же наверняка не найдется мятной жвачки? — Джаред отрицательно качает головой. — Да-да, я и не рассчитывал. Придется, значит, возвращаться к моей девушке и прощаться с народом с воняющим спермой дыханием.  
  
Джаред поворачивается и отпирает дверь. Дженсен так уныло осматривает себя, что Джаред чувствует укол сожаления.  
  
— Извини за пиджак. Пришлешь мне счет из химчистки.  
  
Дженсен ловит его взгляд в зеркале.  
  
— И что? Это все? Ты трусливо добился своего, а теперь собираешься исчезнуть в ночи? Или все-таки позвонишь когда-нибудь?  
  
Джаред смотрит на него, раздумывая о последних словах. Позвонить Дженсену? Чтоб тот опять взбрыкнул своей натуральностью? Нет уж, второй раз не прокатит. Но может, все-таки...  
  
Он делает шаг назад, вставая за спину Дженсена, и опускает ему в карман свою визитку.  
  
— Не позвоню. Все снова будет зависеть от тебя. Много лет назад ты уже выставил меня дураком. Наступишь ли и второй раз на те же грабли... тебе решать.  
  
И с легким театральным поклоном Джаред выходит в коридор. Тело еще гудит напряжением от свидания с Дженсеном, а душа уже сжимается от беспокойства, не зашел ли он слишком далеко.  
  
_Что сделано, то сделано_ , — философски заключает он, неспешно возвращаясь на вечеринку.  
  
В кармане звонит телефон.


End file.
